


let’s ride

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey is a Gallagher, Picture Fic, Texting, post wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: lets say this takes place two weeks after the wedding? ians working to regain his position as an EMT and Mickey works at a mechanic garage.enjoy the fluff!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228





	let’s ride

**Author's Note:**

> lets say this takes place two weeks after the wedding? ians working to regain his position as an EMT and Mickey works at a mechanic garage.
> 
> enjoy the fluff!

Ian: Hey baby

Ian: I’m pretty sure this is when I text you about my parents crying over how much they loved the pictures

Mickey: Hey now, don’t go gettin’ my hopes up

Ian: Yeah, I know how much Franks blessing meant to you 

Mickey: Suck my dick, Gallagher 

Ian: Okay, _Gallagher_ 🤤

Mickey: Why the fuck are you texting me, you thirsty bitch

Mickey: Don’t you got a job? 

Ian: Sorry mom

Mickey: Shut your trap, Gallagher and go save a life 

Ian: Jesus, I’m on my break and I know you are too so shut the fuck up

Mickey: Is that some way to talk to your husband? 

Mickey: Tsk

Ian: Pretty sure that would mean we’d have to respect each other

Ian: Kinda never learned how to do that

Mickey: Dont worry, I’ll teach u

Ian: You of all people teaching me respect?

Ian: Yeah, good joke, babe 

Mickey: Fuck you very much

Mickey: I happen to be very respectable, got the tattoos to prove it 

Ian: You’re so fucked in the head, Christ 

Mickey: All for you

Mickey: Waddaya want, hm? 

Ian: Got in touch with our photographer 

Ian: And don’t act like you haven’t been nagging him for the pictures 

Mickey: Nope, know you been doin’ the same 

Mickey: Two sides of the same coin or some bullshit

Ian: Beauty and brains, my dream man

Mickey: That’s me, what can I say?

Ian: Say you love me

Mickey: Sappy fuck. Love you 

Ian: Love you most. 

Ian: Turns out you threatened the guy enough for the both of us so he was more than willing 

Ian: Found my favorite one, actually 

Mickey: Yeah? Show me

Ian: [image attached] 

Ian: You’re fuckin’ pretty, Mick 

Ian: Fuck

Mickey: Shut up

Mickey: Musta been lookin’ at somethin’ good

Ian: Your husband

Mickey: Yeah, husband

Ian: You’re perfect, you know? Everything about you, Mickey

Ian: in love with all of u 

Mickey: Hope so, kinda married after all 

Ian: Framing that picture, can look at it every day and then cuddle with it when you leave early 

Mickey: So fucking gay

Ian: Please. The second I get out of bed for work first you roll onto my side and stuff your face in my pillow 

Mickey: Fuck off

Ian: That’s what I thought, bitch

Ian: What’s your favorite one? You probably have like ten, right, groomzilla?

Mickey: Go to hell, asshole

[delayed] Mickey: Got a few

Ian: Show me

Mickey: [picture attached]

Mickey: When u got all soft on me? 

Ian: Maybe

Mickey: Relax, man. Allowed to miss ur mom

Ian: Gonna remember that picture. Love u

Mickey: [picture attached + liam] 

Mickey: Gallagher’s, huh? 

Ian: Fuck, yes 

Mickey: Look at your face, Christ

Mickey: Fuckin hot, man

Ian: Yeah? Long as my husband doesn’t hear I think we’re good

Mickey: Fuck your husband

Ian: I plan on it 😏

Mickey: Fuck you too

Ian: Can be arranged, baby 

Mickey: You call me fucked up?

Ian: All for you 🙄 

Mickey: Fuckhead. Got one more, can look at the rest tonight 

Mickey: [picture attached]

Ian: Look at you, goddamn 

[delayed] Ian: Made it to the finish line, Mickey 

Mickey: Yeah we did 

Ian: And it’s only the beginning 

Mickey: Lets ride, motherfucker 

**Author's Note:**

> im such a soft bitch for them. 🥺


End file.
